


I've Never Been One for Tradition

by directionsex



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/directionsex/pseuds/directionsex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LIRRY AU -- Liam Payne, aged 40, owns one of the biggest music companies in London: Payne Productions. His team decides to take on some interns, and it sounds like an easy enough task until the biggest loophole is thrown their way. Little Harry Styles, aged 18, has no experience in the industry. He's just a little lad from Cheshire with big dreams to make it in the music business however he can. Payne Productions takes a gamble on him, but nobody expected the results.</p><p>OR, the one where Liam falls for his fresh-faced intern and the world gets turned on its axis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wrestling with this plot for a long time, so I hope you all like it!
> 
> Chapter two is being written already. Special thanks to my sister for beta reading for me, even though she hates One Direction.

_Dear Mr. Payne,_

_I am writing to you with interest in your music production internship that I found through a listing on the Payne Productions website…_

“Are you sure it doesn’t sound too cheesy?” Harry asked nervously.

His fingers toyed with his plump red lips, accentuating the colour even more as both his mum and his best friend Louis took a look over his cover letter and resume.

While it was definitely a long shot, Harry really wanted to apply for the internship that had popped up at the Payne Productions company. He’d decided to see if they took interns at all, and to his great surprise there was one lone listing for two production interns. Payne Productions was one of the largest growing music production businesses in the UK; Harry would be a fool not to give it a go. “It sounds professional,” his mum insisted. “I’m very proud of you.”

“You haven’t really got the experience though, have you?” Louis asked tentatively as he gazed down at Harry’s dismal show of _related experience_ on his resume.

Harry was downtrodden but replied, “’s not my fault. It isn’t as though Cheshire is bursting at the seams with funding for a good music program.”

Louis conceded his point, and looked down at the papers again.

“So what’s the next step?”

Harry looked up at his mum after hearing her question and replied, “I mail it.”

“Well, what are you waiting for!?” she smiled, patting his shoulder encouragingly. “Postman comes at half one, and the noon hour’s almost passed!”

On the computer desk in the sitting room was a carefully addressed envelope. Harry had done his best to mould his chicken scratch into something a bit more readable; he’d hate to have his application lost by mistake.

His mother tri-folded the cover letter and resume, then stuffed them in the envelope for him. Harry sealed it, gave it one good luck kiss, and then brought it to the post box out front. When he returned, both Louis and his mum clapped him on the back.

Harry had never been as nervous for anything as he was applying for this internship. Working in the music industry was his dream, ever since he was little.

*

“Good morning, Mr. Payne. I have your coffee, agenda for the day, and a stack of internship applications for you to review.”

Liam Payne looked up from his desk at the woman standing in front of him. Tall and slender with curves in all the right places, she was the secretary most businessmen would kill to have around. She had long, dark, curly hair and thick black-framed glasses. A small dove tattoo adorned her hand and caught his eye as it always did when she passed him his coffee. “Thanks Veronica,” he replied.

Veronica liked working for Mr. Payne, because he wasn’t like other bosses she’d had in the past. They ogled her, hit on her, even threatened to fire her if she didn’t date them or sleep with them. Mr. Payne’s tastes were… not towards Veronica’s persuasion. He liked men, though he rarely dated. His business was his life, and his baby. Nothing could stand in the way of that.

Liam picked up the large manila envelope and asked, “All of these are internship applications?”

Veronica smiled kindly. “It’s only got the best ones,” she explained. “Mr. Malik sorted through them to find only the most promising. There were _thousands_.”

“That’s what I like to hear,” Liam beamed, nodding with enthusiasm.

In his forty years, Liam had worked hard to get to where he was. He’d studied business _and_ music production in university. Long hours and plenty of loans he wasn’t _quite_ sure he could get, and lots of cheap or no-pay labor with other companies had morphed him into the music mogul he was today. Sure, his well-trimmed beard was speckled with gray and his hair was turning lovely shades of salt and pepper, and he always went home to an empty house, but Liam Payne was happy with life.

He was made even happier whenever he thought back on all the good times he and his best friend Zayn Malik had gone through to get to this point. Still his right hand man and the logic behind the operations, Zayn worked with Liam at the company ever since they started it together after university.

He’d gracefully bowed out of any sort of co-naming ideas, citing Liam as the true creator of the whole thing. Zayn was just there to support. Zayn was Liam's assistant, but he was a lot more than that. Their roles in the company were often blurry to those who worked with them – some even assumed the two were a couple, though Zayn had never openly expressed interest in either gender.

Liam took a sip of his red eye, the bitter sting of black coffee mixed with espresso waking him up in an instant. Then he opened the manila folder of candidates, each with a post it note with Zayn’s notes sitting atop the cover letter. He didn’t have an appointment until a noon lunch with a small record label bidding for some attention, so he got to work.

Unlike most companies, Payne Productions had the owner choose interns directly. Nobody else did it, because Liam liked control and he liked perfection. He knew every employee by name, knew their family situation, and always greeted them when they passed in the corridor. Naturally, he wanted to be the one to have a final say in all intern applicants that would be interviewed.

Scribbled inside the folder read Zayn’s advice:

_Pick your top 20 and we’ll interview them._

Top twenty? Out of the stack of at least fifty?

Liam read through letter after letter. They were good, not the usual copy/paste job from help websites. He read slowly and deliberately, sorting them into piles of _promising_ , _on the fence_ , and _no way_. The last one in the stack had only one note from Zayn:

_Thought this one was interesting. Give him a shot?_

One glance down the resume told Liam that this applicant didn’t have any of the qualifications. No experience producing music, working with the software (not even Garage Band was cited!), or manning the technology at an event of any kind. Hometown? Cheshire. School? Liam had never heard of it. Music experience? He was in a band for a brief time – a blink of an eye, if you asked Liam.

Yet in his letter he showed more genuine desire and yearning than any of the other applicants. He’d done his research, that was for sure. He didn’t blame his school or his city or anything for his lack of knowledge. In fact, this lad didn’t even excuse his lack of experience because he was _so sure_ he’d be a good fit even without it.

Liam considered it for a moment before gently resting the final application onto the _promising_ pile. In the end, Liam narrowed it down to a dozen candidates he thought would be a good fit – and now only two could be chosen.

*

“H-hello?”

Harry’s low, smooth voice was hesitant as he answered his mobile, unfamiliar with the number that had shown up on the caller ID. “Is this Mr. Harry Styles?” a female voice asked quickly. She sounded quite busy.

“Y-yes it is,” Harry replied awkwardly.

He used his free hand to play with his lip again. It was early in the morning; Harry had only just rolled out of bed a few minutes before, and his mum was bringing toast and tea to the table where Harry lounged in a tee and sweatpants.

“My name is Veronica Charles. I’m calling from Payne Productions in regards to your internship application.”

Harry’s eyes went wide and he looked up at his mother in a panic. He didn’t have any clue as to how to handle this situation. “Oh. Um – hi,” Harry said dumbly.

His mum laughed and sat down at the table with him, her own toast and tea there as well. She reached out to pull his hand from his face and cup it in her own, providing comfort for whatever might be happening on the phone line.

“Hello,” Veronica replied curtly. “After extensive review, we would like to offer you a chance to interview in person for the internship position, assuming of course you’re still interested.”

“Of course I’m still interested,” Harry replied eagerly. He sat up in his seat and asked, “W-when are interviews?”

“Tomorrow and the following day. You’d need to come to our studio in London for the interview,” Veronica prefaced. “We can do anytime between eight o’clock and eleven o’clock in the morning on either day.”

London. Tomorrow or the day after. Harry’s mind grappled with it all in his head for a moment before he blurted out helplessly, “Um, just one moment please? I’ve got to check with my mum.”

He winced as soon as the words left his mouth.

On the other end of the line, Zayn approached Veronica’s desk as she tried her best to stifle laughter. Zayn’s brow furrowed in interested confusion, and she held up a finger to indicate she’d explain soon. He leaned against the desk and waited.

Frantically, Harry held the phone to his shoulder and said, “They want to interview me! Payne Productions, they’re interested in _me_! B-but I’d have to interview in person tomorrow or the day after… in London.”

“Don’t be daft, tell them yes!” Anne urged, even though in her head she was already crunching numbers to be sure they could afford it. “Tell them the day after tomorrow, you’ll be there at any time you can be.”

Harry nodded and relayed the message to Veronica. “Let’s do eight o’clock in the morning on Friday, then,” she repeated. Zayn snorted; hardly anyone actually wanted to be somewhere at that time on a Friday. “Come through the front entrance and up to level six. Bring four copies of your resume, formal interview attire is recommended.”

“Right. Th-thank you,” Harry said, caught off guard by the barrage of information.

The phone call ended before he could say another word. Harry melted into an embrace with his mother, beaming from ear to ear, dimples and all. Back in London, Veronica was laughing as she told Zayn, “He had to ask his mum!”

Never had they heard _that_ from someone before; nobody professional at least. Zayn laughed right along with her, wondering what sort of applicant they’d just chosen.

*

When it came down to it, there was only enough spare money to send Harry, so on Thursday morning he hopped the train to London all by himself. “Good luck, sweetheart,” his mum said as she hugged him goodbye on the platform. “You’ll be amazing. Call me when you get there. And after the interview. And when you leave for home. And—“

“ _Mum_.”

“Right,” Anne smiled, her cheeks flushed. “Have a good trip. I love you.”

“I love you too, mum.”

She hugged him tightly, just one more time, and then Harry faced Louis. “If you get it, don’t worry about little old me. I can visit you in fancy London,” he teased.

It was one of Harry’s legitimate worries, though, leaving Louis behind. He didn’t want to, and he certainly wished he didn’t _have_ to, but Louis was twenty and had resigned himself to a mundane life in Cheshire. Harry still dreamed of something more.

“Shut it, you’re coming with me if I get this,” Harry replied, reaching out for a hug from his best friend, as well.

Louis and Anne exchanged a look that shared their mutual agreement _not_ to point out that bringing Louis wasn’t really in the cards, and when the train tolled to signal that it was time to go, Harry grabbed his things. “Have a good time, sweetheart,” Anne said softly.

Harry climbed upon the first stair to the train and said, “I will mum, I’ll be okay.”

Louis stepped forward and said, “Don’t forget to buy me something.” He smirked.

Flushed and wide-eyed with fear and excitement, Harry nodded and waved goodbye before handing his ticket to the conductor. He was let onto the train and then he took a seat near the window. He waved again, catching Louis’ and his mum’s gaze right away.

Realization didn’t settle in until the train was rolling out of the station and everyone he knew had faded from his line of sight. He was alone, on a train, headed all the way to London. Just a few months past his eighteenth birthday, Harry was rolling off to begin what might be the most exciting thing he’d ever done in his life.

Assuming, of course, that he manages to land the internship.

*

Most of Harry’s time in London up to his interview had been a dazzling array of one misstep after another. By the time he’d found his hotel it was nearly time for dinner, so after dinner he made a point to navigate his way to the Payne Productions building so he wouldn’t be late the next morning.

Unfortunately, the combination of knowledge and nervousness meant Harry was standing outside the building at half seven in the morning on Friday, chewing his lip nervously.

Black leather pumps tapped on the sidewalk in a steady rhythm until a tall, slender woman stopped next to Harry. “Can I help you with something?” she asked.

Her brown curls blew a bit in the wind as she reached out with a large ring of keys to unlock the front door. “I erm – I’m early? For an interview, I mean,” he explained.

Harry winced; his voice was a bit higher in pitch than usual. That tended to happen when he was nervous. “You must be Harry,” she smiled, holding the door open for him.

Confused, Harry stepped inside and asked, “You know my name!?”

The woman’s kind hazel eyes took him in with mirth as she laughed. “We all know everyone’s names here,” she explained. “And you’re the young one from Cheshire who had to ask his mum for permission to visit.” Harry blushed. Once the door was closed behind them, she offered her hand. “I’m Veronica. Secretary to Mr. Payne himself.”

Harry’s eyes went wide. _She knew Mr. Payne. Mr. Liam Payne, owner of Payne Productions and one of the hottest men Harry had ever seen in photos._ “Erm – nice to meet you,” Harry said, shaking her hand as well.

“Don’t look so terrified,” she advised with a smile as she walked towards the elevator. “It’s not as though we’re some big company that will stomp on you and break you to pieces in an interview just for fun. Mr. Payne does things a bit differently.”

Something about timid little Harry with his unruly curls and crooked tie made Veronica want to give him a bit of a head start over the other applicants. He’d shown a lot of heart in his cover letter, and even now he seemed to be facing every social fear he’d ever had in order to make his small-town dreams come true.

The door dinged and opened, and Veronica stepped inside as Harry tried to process her advice. “Well?” she asked, hand covering the elevator door to keep it propped open. “Are you coming?”

Harry awkwardly half-ran to the elevator and got inside next to this woman. “I appreciate you helping me,” Harry said softly. “I’ve never been to London on my own before.”

“Mummy didn’t join you?” Veronica asked, realizing after that it might have sounded a bit harsh.

“No,” Harry shook his head seriously. “We only had the funds for one ticket and one bed in a hostel.”

Veronica eyed Harry in a different light now. It took a lot for someone to fight for a position like this when they seemed to be in such a different situation than most. Usually Veronica found that if a person’s situation couldn’t support the internship if it were unpaid, they wouldn’t try for it – even if it came with a lovely paycheck.

The elevator stopped at floor six and Veronica led Harry out and into the main area of Payne Productions. Harry couldn’t stop staring.

Glass front doors with magnificent etching greeted them, with _Payne Productions_ in a modern, edgy font. Veronica unlocked them and walked past them as though they were nothing, and Harry gently helped them close behind both of them before he got a good look at the rest of the studio.

The space was sleek and clean; nothing seemed to be out of place. Veronica’s desk was at the front, a corridor off to one side and a big office at the corner of the building was situated behind her. Harry couldn’t see inside, but he was guessing the walls were constructed the same way the wall of the lobby was; windows from floor to ceiling.

With wide eyes, Harry took in the black, gray, and white color scheme, the neon lights behind photos on the walls to accent them; the autographs and musical memorabilia like signed guitars and records. The place was a gold-mine of musical artifacts and Harry wanted to see them _all_. He spun on the spot, looking around at all the high-tech and brand-new items as though he were in a museum. This was probably the greatest place he’d ever visited, and he’d only just seen the front area.

“So is this a small company then?” Harry asked curiously.

“The management staff is small, but we have lots of talent agents and a couple different recording studios as well,” Veronica explained. Floors four and five are for recording, and where we keep our mixers too. Lots of the technical stuff happens downstairs.”

“What’s on this floor?” Harry questioned.

“Well, down the hall we have a conference room, our human resources rep, our two legal advisers, behind me here is Mr. Payne’s office, and next door is Mr. Malik’s office. Mr. Malik is his –“

“I know who he is,” Harry reassured her with a small smile. “He’s his best friend.”

“And right hand man,” she added.

Harry nodded, his coy, blushing smile still on his face. Veronica nodded and said, “You’ve done your research. I’m impressed.”

Harry’s heart had been racing out of nervousness and anxiety, but he felt at ease when Veronica complimented him. “Thank you,” he replied.

She nodded. “I’m going to start a kettle, you can have a spot of tea before the interview,” she said, walking to a small refreshment table near the window. She filled the kettle with fancy filtered water from the mini-fridge below it, and then turned it on. “Have a seat, you look like you’re about to faint,” Veronica advised, pointing to the modular couch against the far wall.

Harry bit his lip and sat, not realizing he’d looked so peaky. A lot was riding on this. Harry hadn’t applied to any universities or done any preparations for that. Being the optimistic young one that he was, Harry was depending on this internship. If it didn’t work out, he’d be postponing uni for a year. His mother hadn’t protested; she knew her son had a good head on his shoulders.

Lost in thought, Harry only half noticed when Veronica handed him a cup of tea with a kind smile, though he thanked her all the same.

The door to the office opened and closed as more people filed in, but never once did Harry spot Mr. Payne. He wondered if the man was even going to be at the interview. “Harry? Why don’t you come with me, we’ll go down to the conference room,” Veronica suggested.

Harry nodded, his unruly curls falling in his face. He brushed them aside as they walked down the hallway, until she opened a door to a private room with one long, round table in the center. “You can have a seat right here,” she said as she pulled out the chair in the center of the far side nearest the door. “Relax, I promise this isn’t going to be that bad.” Harry nodded and offered a smile that resembled more of a wince. “Just sip your tea, we’ll be in here to chat soon.”

Veronica’s heels clicked as she walked out the door and down the hall. Liam was walking in with Zayn at his side, coffees in hand as they discussed football. “Well, that long-shot boy is here,” Veronica explained. “Poor kid looks seconds away from passing out, but he seems quite interested.”

“He’s awfully early,” Zayn commented.

Veronica smiled. “He looks like a deer caught in headlights, the poor thing. He was probably nervous he’d be late, so he’s early. I found him standing outside when I arrived at half seven.”

Zayn had no idea what he’d gotten them into – or why Liam looked so _fond_ already. “I think I like him. Early is good. We can handle early,” he nodded. Ideas buzzed through his head until he let one slip through his lips. “Veronica, keep track of how early each applicant is today. I’m curious.”

She nodded, confused, and Liam walked into his office. He looked down at this boy’s resume and cover letter again.

_Nothing would make me happier than to learn the skills of your trade. It has been my dream to be as innovative and successful as you, ever since I first discovered who you were. I’d be honored to learn from the best and I promise to work hard to learn what I should already know, but don’t._

This kid had heart, that was for sure. Liam really wanted to give him a chance, but there were so many things working against him. His lack of experience was glaring, as well as his age, but not often did Liam see someone with just as much passion as himself.

Liam looked up at the knock on his door. Zayn stood in the doorway with their human resources guy, Niall Horan. He was blonde and Irish, but his read on people never faltered; he had chosen nearly every employee at Payne Productions, and everyone was amazing and _exactly_ as they’d promised on their applications. He knew what he was doing, so naturally he was helping with the intern search.

“Ready?” Zayn asked.

With a nod, Liam stood and walked out the door.

They walked in and sat across from Harry, Liam directly in front of him with Zayn on one side and Niall on the other. “Harry Styles, it’s nice t’meet ya,” Niall smiled, offering his hand.

Harry shook his hand, and then Zayn’s, and when he turned to shake Mr. Payne’s hand, he froze. The man was even more attractive in person. He was handsome and a bit grey and wrinkly but in the hot George Clooney way. Harry didn’t hear another word, he was too busy looking up at Mr. Payne with his wide, awe-struck eyes and parted pouty lips. “Hi,” Liam smiled brightly, shaking his hand and then sitting down.

Harry stared between all three men, his gaze always landing back on Liam. They all let Harry have his moment before Niall asked, “So you brought copies of your resume?”

Pulled from his reverie, Harry flushed scarlet and nodded, fumbling in the folder he’d brought for copies to hand to each of the three men in front of him. Harry sat up tall in his chair and tried to look confident as they considered him again. Niall was the first to speak.

“So you have absolutely no experience with anything we do here?”

Harry felt disheartened at the question. He knew this would stand in his way – did they bring him out just for a mockery? He took a deep breath and swallowed his pride before he said, “I have no experience, that’s right. But – I haven’t had the opportunity yet. I’ve always wanted to learn. Music is my dream.”

“Why production?” Zayn asked. “There’s a million other things you could do, like audition for X-Factor or something. Why do you want to produce?”

This answer was easy. Harry smiled as he said, “I like making other peoples’ dreams come true.”

Nobody spoke for a moment. Niall was grinning and Liam looked impressed. Zayn was either fighting laughter or genuinely impressed also, Harry couldn’t tell. “How about the other side of it?” Zayn countered. “We turn away more people than we accept.”

“Anyone who’s serious about the music business knows that you’re more likely to be told ‘no’ than to be told ‘yes,’” Harry explained. He looked up at Liam, who gave a small, barely noticeable nod, before he gazed back at Zayn and replied, “The trick would be not to tell them they suck, even if they do. It would be to let them down easily, like – to tell them they’re meant for another label or line of work in the music business. Saves the company from making enemies _and_ gives the artist hope.”

“So would you say you’re an optimistic guy?” Niall asked.

Harry grinned. “Yeah, definitely,” he nodded.

“Why is that?” Niall pressed.

Harry had to think about that one. He’d never been asked more than that simple yes or no question. “I guess… it’s probably because that’s how I was raised. Even when things got bad, my mum and sister and I would always think about something better. Kind of like in the Sound of Music – _raindrops on roses_ and all that,” he explained.

Liam glanced down at the resume and address, and then back up at Harry before finally speaking. “Are you close with your family?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Harry nodded. “My mum and sister are my world.” He smiled just at the thought.

“Would you be able and willing to leave them behind to stay here for six to twelve months for this internship?” Liam wondered as he watched Harry closely.

He’d been advised by others in the business that people traveling far, away from their family, would sometimes leave before the internship ended because they missed their families too much. Harry didn’t seem like the type, but Liam needed to know, needed to hear it out of his mouth.

“I absolutely could,” Harry nodded. “They know as well as I do that this is my dream, and it always has been. My sister’s off at uni anyway, so we keep in touch on Skype and such. My mum… well, she’ll be okay. She’s got to look after Lou anyway.”

Liam looked into Harry’s eyes and saw the conflict there, the worry that his mum might not be okay. But his willingness to just accept that he’d have to leave in order to pursue this clued him in to the intensity with which Harry wanted this.

The interview went on to less personal questions after that – _How quickly do you learn? Can you multitask? How do you feel about traveling for the job?_

After forty-five minutes of intense interviewing, with Harry shockingly being quite well-spoken in response to basically all of them, the session ended. “Thank you for coming in today,” Niall said.

He was first to shake Harry’s hand and leave the room, Zayn close behind. They always rushed off to discuss the candidate while Liam took a moment to make them all feel special before leaving them to go back out into the world and cross their fingers.

“It was really great to meet you today, Harry,” Liam said, shaking the younger boy’s hand. “I’ve never met a kid quite like you.”

“Well, don’t think of me as a kid,” Harry replied shyly. “That makes me sound even more underqualified.” He laughed as he said, “I’m just young, not too young.”

“Fair point,” Liam conceded.

Something about this boy in front of him left him impressed and awed. Maybe it was his big doe eyes full of curiosity, or maybe it was the good head he had on his shoulders. Liam found it hard to tear his eyes away. “Hopefully we’ll be seeing a lot more of you around the office soon enough,” Liam replied smoothly with a nod and a smile.

“Yeah, hopefully,” Harry replied eagerly.

They shook hands once more, the touch lingering as Harry bit his lip and flushed. He tried not to look up, but he did, and his eyes met Liam’s once more. “Thank you for the opportunity,” he said softly.

Liam beamed.

“It was my pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“I don’t think I got it,” Harry confessed softly.

Louis and his mum had been waiting for him at the train station when he’d rolled in on Friday afternoon, and he stepped down to give them both a big hug. He hadn’t said anything on the whole car ride back to his house, but as soon as he and Louis were alone in his room he’d said those words so quietly.

It was no surprise to Louis, really. Harry had been a long shot for such a big-time job. He’d said it before Harry left but seeing him now, so crestfallen and doubtful, he couldn’t repeat himself. “You did your best though right?” Louis asked. Harry nodded, but with hesitation. “What happened?” Louis pressed.

“I’m pretty sure I completely humiliated myself instead of Liam Payne.”

“You got to meet _Liam Payne_?!”

Louis’s eyes were wide as he watched Harry blush furiously and nod. “I couldn’t stop staring. He’s even better looking in person,” Harry admitted. He bit his lip and smiled fondly. “And he kept smiling at me, and I feel like he was staring too but I don’t know, I was pretty nervous.”

“He probably just noticed how nervous you were,” Louis giggled.

Harry was blushing and hit his arm playfully. “Even if I don’t get it, I’m glad I got to meet him,” Harry admitted, leaning his head on Louis’ shoulder.

“Should have gotten a picture or autograph though,” Louis replied.

Harry groaned and buried his face in Louis’ neck. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

*

“So… now we get to decide who to hire, and who to let down easily.”

Niall looked around at the conference room table where he sat with Liam, Zayn, and their secretary Veronica the Monday after interviews concluded. Liam nodded, and he turned to Veronica for her to open the conversation.

“As for punctuality, none were as early as Harry.”

“He was also the most friendly,” Niall added. “The rest all acted like they had a stick up their arse.” Liam chuckled and Veronica shot Niall a heavy glare. “What!? It’s true!”

“This is an _office_ ,” she chided, the corners of her mouth turned up just a hint in a smile.

“Yeah and I’m an Irishman. We don’t always go together,” Niall laughed, waggling his eyebrows for effect until Zayn elbowed him.

Zayn was next to cut into the conversation, and he was always the most practical so nobody was shocked at what he interjected. "Harry’s also the least qualified. Being on time and friendly doesn’t necessarily mean he’ll be good at the job.”

“That’s true, but he seemed awfully willing to learn,” Niall argued.

“Yes, but that’s nothing compared to what this guy Ed brings to the table. He’s got songwriting, production, _and_ performance experience,” Zayn argued. “Literally everyone else has more to bring to the table, just like Ed.”

“We can choose two, you know,” Veronica reminded them.

Niall and Zayn sprinted into animated discussion over Ed versus Harry when suddenly Veronica noticed that Liam looked uncharacteristically calm, given the conundrum they were facing. Choosing two candidates from twelve was no easy feat. “Excuse me, boys?” Veronica cut in. Zayn and Niall both turned to face her. “Why don’t we see what Liam has to say?”

They both looked over at Liam and were similarly confused by Liam’s lack of worry or concern. “Alright, I’ll bite. Whatcha thinkin’, Liam?” Niall asked.

Zayn was already sure that he knew what was going to come out of Liam’s mouth.

“Well,” Liam began. “It’s simple. We take Ed, and we take Harry.”

“Why Harry, though?” Niall pressed instantly. “Zayn’s right, he doesn’t know anything about what we do. We could go with any number of people… Alex, Justin… they _all_ fit the bill better than Harry.”

Liam sighed and said, “Aside from the simple fact that Ed can teach Harry while we’re assigning tasks to the interns as a _duo_ , we also have to look past the technical experience. This internship and field is _so much more_ than just a few knobs and buttons turned the right way. You have to be able to read people and let them down easily and out of everyone we interviewed, Harry can do _that_ the best. _That’s_ what he can teach Ed and what he already knows. He’s not completely clueless when it comes to this job – he only knows half of it, same as Ed.”

A thick silence hung in the room.

“So that’s it? These others are just out?” Niall asked.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded simply.

“We haven’t even discussed them,” Veronica pointed out.

Zayn knew Liam better than all the rest though, and he knew that this had been on Liam’s mind since the last interview ended. He methodically thought out each candidate before ever stepping into the room, and since it was his company, he had final say.

Confidently, Liam turned to Veronica and said, “Let the other ten know that if for some reason either of the ones we’ve chosen don’t work out, we’ll be in touch with them. Encourage them to apply again next year. They all could have handled the job. Then call Harry and Ed.” She nodded and scribbled down the instructions. “After that, call our realtor and get a one year lease on a two-bedroom flat nearby, I don’t care what it costs. Have Harry and Ed moved in and ready to start on the first of September.”

“That’s in like, ten days,” Zayn pointed out.

Liam just nodded and continued. “Call a designer, have it furnished – again, I don’t care how much it costs. Have whomever you hire send me the bill and I’ll take care of it. All Harry and Ed will need to do is bring clothes and whatever personal items they want. Have them come in at eight o’clock on the first to do their paperwork. I’ll take care of their training personally. Attire is business casual, we’ll give them a bonus when they sign on to a year’s contract just in case they need the cash to get the clothes they need. A thousand pounds each should do.”

Zayn and Niall exchanged glances but Liam didn’t notice. He’d already worked it all out in his head, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do for his very first interns. He wanted internships at Payne Productions to be legendary – to be as well-known and regarded as the company itself.

“And on second thought, Veronica – let _me_ call Harry and Ed.”

She nodded, and when the meeting ended and everyone dispersed, Zayn approached Liam to clap him on the shoulder. Of the multitude of things he could have said, Liam didn’t expect to hear a warning from Zayn.

“Be careful, mate.”

*

Liam sat down at his desk and took a deep breath. He really wanted to be the one to deliver the good news to Harry. Something about this boy really intrigued Liam; he was a dreamer, and he was so hopeful and optimistic. Calling Ed was simple. Calling Harry would be different – Liam was smiling just at the thought.

Harry was lounging around in his living room with Louis watching whatever Louis had found on BBC when his phone started to ring. Harry looked down to see a number he didn’t recognize. He froze, his eyes wide, and looked up at Louis.

“Answer it!”

With trembling fingers, Harry answered the phone. “H-hello?”

Liam knew it was Harry right away, with his familiar accent and low, smooth voice. “Hi Harry, it’s Liam Payne calling from Payne Productions.”

Harry squeaked in surprise and dropped his phone in his lap. Louis laughed and helped Harry pick it up. Liam just chuckled with amusement as he heard Harry fumbling. He wasn’t even upset about it; he found Harry’s nervous mannerisms to just be part of his charm. “H-hi Mr. Payne,” Harry replied, his voice sounding a bit strangled with shock.

Louis glanced over sharply, his eyes full of excitement. He couldn’t read Harry’s expression, which seemed to be something akin to shock. “Y-yes sir,” Harry said. “Thank you very much. I-I’ll… _thank you so much_!”

Harry’s phone tumbled out of his hand and onto the couch as he looked up at Louis. His shock grew along with a smile and Louis knew _exactly_ what it meant. “Oh my god!” Louis shouted.

It wasn’t anything Harry had ever expected. No _way_ did he think they’d actually want him for the internship. He leaned in to hug Louis and ended up trampling him down to the couch. They’d been best friends for years so the cuddling was nothing new, especially with two people so fond of physical contact. “When do you leave?” Louis asked.

“Soon,” Harry admitted. “They got a flat for us and everything.”

“Us?” Louis asked in confusion.

“Oh er – me and the other person that got it. I dunno who they are yet,” Harry explained. “A flat is part of the deal I guess. And we get a bonus for signing on for a year… I’m going to have to use it to get new clothes though.”

“I’m coming with you to shop for clothes,” Louis said right away. “I’ll help you move. I can talk my mum into letting me use the van to move you into London! Don’t even argue with me, I’m moving you to London!”

“My mum will want to come as well,” Harry warned.

“I know, but you need your best friend’s help, too,” Louis said to him.

Harry laughed. “Okay, fine. You can help me.”

Louis grinned triumphantly. “I knew you couldn’t say no to me.”

Harry just grumbled and buried his face in Louis’ neck. Somehow, his dream had become a reality and he still had trouble believing it.

Across town in London, Liam sat back in his chair with satisfaction. The happiness in Harry’s voice had been _so_ worth it, and he was really excited to see Harry at work.

*

If Harry had thought the chaos of moving in was overwhelming, it was nothing to what he felt on his first day at Payne Productions. Ed was so laid back and he kept telling Harry to _relax_ but it wasn’t that simple. How could he relax when he was about to meet Liam Payne again?

He adjusted his clothes, the new jeans and flannel shirt covering an old tee of his that he’d decided upon for his first day. His mum had help him buy some clothes, but Harry gave half his signing bonus to his mum and Louis for their troubles. It wasn’t an easy task, driving Harry into London and getting him moved in.

Ed stepped forward right away when he saw Liam approaching, and Harry stood nervously behind him. He shook Liam’s hand and stared again, and this only made Liam’s smile grow wider, crinkling at the corners. “It’s going to be an easy day today, gentlemen,” Liam explained. “We’ll do a tour, discuss expectations, hours, and pay, sign the contract, and then you two can explore London before work tomorrow.”

Harry nodded, his eyes wide and filled with curiosity. He followed the whole time, trying to take it all in. Ed asked questions, made conversation, and Liam seemed really passionate about what he was doing. It all seemed surreal to Harry, and it felt like no matter how hard he tried, all the information went in one ear and out the other.

By the time noon rolled around, they had finished, and Liam faced them both. “So what have you lads got planned for the rest of the day?” he asked conversationally.

“I’ll be seeing some friends of mine that live around here,” Ed said simply.

Harry flushed and bit his lip before he confessed, “Erm… I don’t know yet.”

Liam smiled warmly and said, “Let me show you around. You’ve never been in London aside from this, have you?”

“Not alone, no,” Harry admitted timidly.

Liam bid goodbye to Ed, and once he’d walked down the hall, Liam patted Harry on the shoulder. “Let’s get some lunch and figure out how to spend the rest of our day, what do you say?” he suggested.

If it was possible for Harry’s eyes to get any wider, they did, and he nodded eagerly. As Liam led him out of the office, he said to Veronica, “Take any messages for me, I’ll be showing our new intern around town the rest of the day. Reschedule anything you need to.”

She nodded and quickly set to work sorting out his calendar while Liam wandered calmly out the door with Harry at his side. His hand still rested on Harry’s shoulder, which caused Harry to flush as he realized that _they were still touching_.

He admonished himself for having such a crush on his boss.

Liam noticed that Harry was always so nervous, so with a smile he said, “Relax, Harry. I’m just a normal lad like you. There’s no need to look so nervous.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded as he looked up at Liam. He was _so handsome_ in his button down plaid shirt and his plain slacks. Somehow he made an incredibly average outfit look absolutely amazing, and Harry’s eyes raked down Liam’s body before he realized what he was doing.

Liam noticed, and he had to admit he was quite flattered. Worried that if he mentioned it, he’d spook Harry like a baby deer, he bit his tongue and instead just asked, “How does sushi sound?”

“Um… I’ve never had it,” Harry admitted.

Beaming, Liam said, “Perfect. There’s a first time for everything.”

He led Harry inside the restaurant and they sat down at the bar where a line of sushi and other items were rotating around on a belt for people to choose. “Is there anything you _don’t_ like?” Liam asked as they were handed glasses of water. Harry looked nervous and timid, and he shrugged awkwardly. Liam pulled a few plates of food off the conveyor belt and said, “Here, try these. They’re my favorite.”

Harry nodded and smiled, but when he picked up his chopsticks it was a whole new issue. He fumbled with them, half out of clumsiness and half out of nervousness. Liam just smiled fondly and reached over to help Harry position them in his hand. The gesture was so simple to Liam but for Harry it flustered him and he looked up at Liam, bright red on his cheeks.

“Relax, it’s just me,” Liam insisted.

They were so close that Harry could feel the puffs of breath from Liam’s mouth landing on his own red lips. He licked his lips subconsciously and it definitely wasn’t unnoticed by Liam. He smiled and wanted to lean in, just because Harry’s lips looked _so_ good, but it wouldn’t be right. He was his _boss_. Liam reluctantly leaned back and let Harry try the sushi.

In the end, he seemed to really enjoy it, which Liam was glad for. The last thing he’d wanted was to drag Harry somewhere for lunch just to have him not like the food.

“How about we do some sightseeing?” Liam suggested as they were walking out of the restaurant.

Harry smiled coyly and nodded. It sounded nice. Liam beamed back at him and began to lead him all over London, showing him the best places to go and his favorite secret spots all over town.

And if Harry stumbled and Liam had to catch him, they didn’t make a big thing out of it. Especially not when the reason Harry stumbled was the shock of his hand bumping Liam’s while they walked down the street past King’s Cross.

As the sun began to set, Liam observed that they’d been out all day. “It’s been great,” Harry insisted, his head pleading with Liam not to leave him alone yet.

“Who says it has to be over now?” Liam asked with a playful smile.

Harry’s big eyes met his, and his curly hair whipped in the wind. Liam patted Harry’s shoulder and said, “Let me take you to dinner before I bring you home.”

Harry’s eyes bulged and before he could stop himself, he blurted out, “Like a date!?”

Liam chuckled. Harry was precious, and while he was incredibly young, all things considered, he couldn’t very well say no. Not to someone as sweet and innocent as Harry. “Sure… a date,” Liam nodded.

Harry tripped over his own feet at that, and Liam said, “Let’s catch a cab. I know a great place just outside of the city.”

One wave of his arm in the air and Liam had a cab pulling over to pick them up. He opened the door and let Harry get in first before he followed him in. “I’m sorry. It doesn’t have to be a date,” Harry rambled nervously. “I know I’m young and I’m your _intern_ and…”

Liam looked over at Harry and raised an eyebrow. “It’s just dinner,” he said simply. “Besides, I’m tired of eating dinner alone. I’d much rather spend it with someone as great as you.” Harry flushed and opened his mouth to protest, but Liam just shook his head. “Please, just… one date won’t hurt anyone, I promise. I’m my own boss, remember? If I want dinner with my intern, that’s fine. I’d rather forget the labels, though. Right now let’s just be Harry and Liam, yeah?”

Oddly, Liam’s reasoning made sense, and Harry found himself nodding. _Just Harry and Liam._ He could handle that. Harry let out a deep breath and looked out the window as the buildings passed them by. When the cab pulled over, Harry looked out at a small cottage-looking building. “This is your favorite place?” Harry asked in surprise.

It didn’t look very upscale; for some reason, Harry had thought that they’d be going to somewhere swanky and new. “It is, yeah,” Liam nodded. “My mum and dad used to bring me here when I was a kid. I love the nice places all over London, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes I come here because I just crave a good stew or shepherd’s pie, you know?”

Harry nodded and followed Liam inside. Most places Liam went, there was a buzz of excitement because _Liam Payne_ was in their restaurant, but in this place he was just another customer. Maybe that’s also why he liked it, not that he’d admit it to Harry.

Once inside and seated, Liam ordered himself a pint of beer and asked Harry, “D’you want one too?”

Startled by the invitation, Harry nodded. Liam smiled fondly as the waitress walked away and asked, “Have you ever had a drink before?” He’d assumed Harry had, but the surprise seemed to indicate another answer.

Harry shook his head and admitted, “I’ve had a few sips, but not my own.”

He left out the fact that usually his family couldn’t afford it, or if they could, it was just one glass which Harry happily let his mother drink instead. When the beers arrived, Liam held his up and said, “Cheers, Harry.”

Harry held his up as well, and after the clink of the glasses, Liam brought his to his lips and took a big swig. Harry only took a small sip, and he pulled a face. “If you don’t like it, I can get you something else,” Liam offered.

“No, this is fine. It’s probably just an… acquired taste,” Harry supplied nervously.

Liam nodded, because it very much was, and he said, “Don’t feel like you have to finish it. If you don’t like it, feel free to get anything you’d like.”

Harry thanked him, but he continued to sip at his beer the whole meal long. He didn’t want to be rude, but he also started to like the taste just as he worked on the one glass. They both ended up ordering the shepherd’s pie, and Harry’s cheeks grew more flushed with each sip until he was slightly slurring his words at the end of dinner as he told Liam all about his best friend Louis.

“Thank you for the company tonight,” Liam told him when he was done.

Harry smiled fondly and said, “Thank you for dinner.”

They walked out to the cab, and Liam opened the door to let Louis in. “I’ll take you home,” Liam offered as he gave the driver Harry’s address.

Harry smiled and sat rather close to Liam in the cab; he was quite tipsy, Liam observed. “Is this the most alcohol you’ve ever had to drink?” Liam asked with amusement.

Beaming, Harry nodded. “It’s nice. This feels nice,” he confessed.

Liam had thought Harry was adorable before, but this reached new levels. He let his hand fall gently on Harry’s upper thigh and then he said, “I agree. This is wonderful.”

Harry’s bright eyes found Liam’s in the darkness of the cab, and he was grinning from ear to ear. Liam looked into his eyes and smiled in return. He couldn’t read Harry in this moment, other than the evident happiness on his face.  However, it still didn’t surprise Liam when Harry leaned in and closed the distance between them. Their noses bumped, their breaths hitched, and Harry’s lips landed gently against Liam’s.

It wasn’t clumsy, it wasn’t awkward, it just _was_. Liam held Harry’s thigh a bit tighter, and Harry reached over to rest his hand on Liam’s shoulder. He couldn’t breathe; he was in heaven. Liam had to admit that while this might be crossing a line, it was still nice. When he pulled away for air, Harry suddenly looked flushed and scared. Liam just smiled and whispered, “It’s okay.”

The last thing he needed was for Harry to be spooked and stop showing up after his first day.

When the cab pulled to a stop, Harry still looked unsure of himself. Liam really wanted to put him at ease, so he asked the driver to wait as he walked Harry to the front door of the apartment complex. He reached out to stop Harry when he grabbed for the door handle desperately. “Harry, wait,” Liam begged. “It’s okay. Don’t worry. I’m not upset with you. In fact…” Harry looked so worried he could have cried. Liam leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to his lips. “I hope I can see you again tomorrow. I have some meetings, but maybe we could have dinner again.”

Harry was flushed and filled with disbelief, but nodded anyway.

“Have a good night, Harry,” Liam said, rubbing a hand over Harry’s shoulder as he helped him open the door.

“Goodnight, Liam,” Harry whispered before walking upstairs.

Liam watched and waited until the light to Harry’s room flicked on, and then he got into the cab and went home.

Yeah, he was definitely fucked.


	3. Chapter 3

Thankfully, Harry showed up for work again the next day. Liam had been honestly scared that he’d spooked Harry so badly he’d never come back, but it was a relief to see that he hadn’t. Harry looked flushed and nervous, but he was there. He worked hard with one of their best sound guys all day long, learning the basics of a recording session.

Liam had to go into some meetings, but he’d made sure Veronica instructed Harry to wait for him in the lobby so they could go to dinner.

When Liam emerged from his meeting, he went to the lobby just to see Veronica at her desk, working alone. “You should be home. Why are you still working?” he asked her.

“I always close when everyone else is done,” she explained.

Liam often left early, so he never saw how late she was there. “You’re really here this long every day?” he asked in disbelief. Veronica just nodded, sliding her glasses a little further up her nose. Liam thought it over for a minute before he said, “I’m calling payroll tomorrow. If this is how long you’re here, you deserve a raise.”

Veronica looked flustered, and she began to protest, “B-but… the budget…”

“Will allow for you to get a raise,” he finished for her with a kind smile. “This is our best year to date. We can afford to bump up your pay.”

With a not, Veronica tucked some hair behind her ear as she said, “T-thank you.”

Liam smiled warmly. “It’s my pleasure,” he insisted. He spun on his feet, looking around for Harry, and turned back to Veronica quizzically.

“He hasn’t turned up,” she explained, knowing exactly who he was looking for before he even had a chance to ask. “He might still be in the sound booths, they were working there earlier today.”

“Ring me if he shows up here, I’ll go check the booths,” Liam said, to which she just nodded.

It was worrying, the fact that Liam couldn’t find Harry. Had he been spooked after all? He didn’t have to wonder for long, because he heard a new and unfamiliar voice singing in one of his recording studios.

 _Isn’t she lovely?_  
Isn’t she wonderful?  
Isn’t she precious,  
less than one minute old?

 _I never thought through love we’d be_  
making one as lovely as she.  
Isn’t she lovely? Made from love.

Liam turned the corner to see that the perfect, low thrumming voice belonged to none other than Harry himself, who stood in the room in front of the mic, pretending he was recording for real.

He looked up when he heard applause, to see that Liam was clapping and beaming. Harry was incredibly talented, moer than Liam could have ever imagined he would be. It wasn’t often that talent like Harry’s game through the studio, and he didn’t quite know what to do now that he’d discovered this new skill of his.

Harry looked flushed and scared, like he’d get in trouble for being in the booth after he was supposed to be. Liam walked into the sound booth and stood next to him, letting a hand fall to the small of his back as he said, “You’re really talented, Harry.”

“Um… I just sing in my free time, is all,” Harry said, trying to sound modest. “But thank you?”

Liam smiled and replied, “You’re very good at it.”

Harry played with his hair, pulling it in his face so he could sweep it all to the side, before he looked at Liam and said, “I want to be here doing this, I promise. The production and recording and all that, I mean. I don’t think I could make it as a musician, I’d rather help others reach their dreams.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Harry,” Liam told him proudly. “I’m not here to question your intent or yell at you though, I promise.”

Confused, Harry asked, “Then why are you here?”

Liam chuckled. “We have a dinner date tonight, remember?”

“Oh,” Harry gasped. He looked up at the clock and then his eyes got wide. “Oh! I’m late!”

“You’re not late,” Liam insisted. “The reservation is just down the street.”

Harry was flushed, but he tried not to get too flustered about his lack of attention to the time. Liam didn’t seem to mind, which made him feel better.

He followed Liam out of the building and down the street, looking around to fully take in his surroundings. For Harry, London was still a big, scary place. Without Liam, he’d be totally lost. Not only was this a great opportunity to follow his dreams, but for Harry, it was expanding his horizons. He was getting exposure to more people and places than he otherwise would, and that was something he could never than Liam enough for.

When they reached the restaurant, Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. It was a lot nicer than the last place they went to. The waiter was all dressed up and they were given water and wine within a few minutes of their arrival. Service at this place was impeccable and Harry felt totally out of place. “Relax,” Liam insisted. “We’re in a private booth and it’s just you and me.”

Harry took a deep breath and looked around before focusing his gaze back on Liam. “Here, have a drink of wine,” Liam said, holding up his own glass so they could make a toast.

With a fervent nod, Harry picked up his glass with a trembling hand and reached up to toast with Liam. He sipped at his wine rather generously to try to ease the nerves, but it opened him up more. He and Liam talked about their childhoods, Liam’s start in the business, their favorite movies.

“What do you mean, you haven’t seen Love Actually?” Harry asked in shock.

Liam looked sheepish and amused as he shrugged and said, “I just haven’t.”

“I’m making you watch it,” Harry insisted, a grin on his face and his words slightly slurring together at this point.

“Alright,” Liam nodded.

Harry paused, looking confused. It was as though he expected Liam to say _no_ , that he didn’t want to see the movie Harry was so in love with. He looked into Liam’s eyes and bit his lower lip, drawing it to an even brighter shade of red than the wine had already dyed his lips. Liam smiled fondly and said, “I’ll buy it soon and we can watch it together.”

The gears were turning in Harry’s head as he realized that this thing with Liam… it wasn’t going away. It wasn’t just some dream. He was buying Harry’s favorite movie just because Harry said he liked it, and they were going to watch it together. They were out to dinner for the second time in as many nights, and now… he was staring at him and trying to repress all these urges within him.

“How about dessert?” Liam suggested.

Harry nodded, his thoughts still back a few steps, at the part where Liam trusted him so openly and made it so clear that he wanted more time with him, to see him more often. Harry felt like he was drowning but he’d never been happier to do it because this was _Liam Payne_. He was handsome and generous and sweet, and for some reason he wanted to spend his time with _Harry_ of all people.

They were given a slice of cheesecake to share, and Liam and Harry both reached out for a bite at the same time. Liam grinned, and he held up his fork with a piece of cheesecake on it, offering the bite to Harry. The younger boy’s eyes dropped to the cheesecake, and then rose to look back into Liam’s eyes, before he opened his mouth, his red puffy lips wrapping around the fork to take a bite. Liam stared, unable to look away because Harry looked _so_ good.

He swallowed hard and shifted in his seat, and he tried not to be too obvious about his staring when he saw Harry’s tongue dart up to pick up a few stray crumbs from his lips. Liam was seriously gone for this guy, and he didn’t know how in the world he was going to survive this. Harry was so innocent and so sweet – this wouldn’t go over well.

But Harry wanted him and he wanted Harry, and they were both legal, consenting adults, so what was the problem? Liam knew he should have more of a problem with the situation but he didn’t. All he could think about was _Harry_ anymore, and it was driving him insane in the best way.

Dessert seemed to take forever, and Liam wanted more than anything to take Harry home with him. It was too soon though, and it wasn’t proper – yet. Instead, he called a cab and offered to take Harry to his own home. Harry was tipsy again, and Liam felt a bit bad for getting Harry in this state for the second night in a row.

But it made Harry cuddly in the cab, and he was smiling and he looked so genuinely happy, so he selfishly loved the effects of it.

This time Liam wrapped an arm around Harry’s shoulders and held him against his larger frame, Harry’s smaller body tucking in nicely to his side. “I really like you,” Harry mused aloud in a sing-song voice.

Liam smiled and looked down at Harry as he said, “I’m quite fond of you as well, you know.”

Harry looked more confident at that, like maybe he wasn’t totally stupid for having feelings for someone like Liam. As much as Liam wanted to explain that this couldn’t happen in the workplace, that it had to be a secret for a while, he bit his tongue. He knew Harry understood that deep down, it was just waiting until Harry was sober and of a mind to remember to tell him such a thing.

They looked into each other’s eyes and Liam leaned in to kiss the tip of Harry’s nose. Harry giggled – actually _giggled_ – and that made Liam laugh as well. “I wish we could do this every night,” Harry confessed.

“Me too, Harry,” Liam nodded. “I’ve unfortunately got to go out of town this weekend for a conference, but when I get back, why don’t we get diner?”

Harry looked pouty as he considered the offer. “How long will you be gone?” he asked.

It should have been scary to Harry, how attached he’d gotten to Liam after such a short time, but he wasn’t scared. He was just head over heels for Liam and that’s all there was to it. Liam frowned at Harry’s reaction and said, “I fly out tomorrow afternoon and I’ll be gone until Monday.”

“That’s… that’s like five days,” Harry stated sadly.

Liam nodded and said, “I know. But you have my number, yeah? You can text. And you’ll have the internship to keep you bsy during the day. It’ll be fine. I’ll be back before you know it.”

Harry nodded and looked down at his lap. He didn’t really know what to say other than no matter what Liam says, he’s going to miss him.

Slowly, Liam leaned in to close the distance between them. He kissed Harry softly, tenderly, and held their bodies together in the back seat of the car. He was so gentle with Harry, like he was some delicate flower just because he was young, but Harry seemed to enjoy the treatment. He kissed Liam back slowly, his lips fumbling a bit with the weight of the alcohol.

Liam wasn’t sure how long they kissed, all he knew was that the driver of the cab started charging for their parked time on the side of the street and he had to send Harry up to his own flat if Liam had any chance of packing before his flight.

Harry was flushed, but he looked a little happier as he climbed out of the car and waved goodbye to Liam.

It broke Liam’s heart that he had to leave Harry behind for a bit, but he knew it was necessary for work.

Upstairs, Harry threw himself down on his bed and wished like hell that he’d been able to stay with Liam that night, or any night, because he was already so crazy about him. Liam was perfect – _absolutely perfect_ – and Harry was totally smitten.

Even though it was late, around nine in the evening at least, he picked up his mobile and decided to ring Louis. “Hi stranger,” Louis said, the smile evident in his voice.

“Louis he’s so perfect,” Harry gushed, grinning from ear to ear.

He didn’t know where Ed was, other than the fact that he just wasn’t there, but that just made it all the easier to talk about the relationship without a worry. “Who is?” Louis asked. “Liam Payne?”

“He took me out to dinner. _Twice_!” Harry exclaimed.

“What!?”

Louis was obviously in shock and Harry really wished he could piece together his thoughts a little better. Unfortunately, he couldn’t, so he left dead air on the line before he just came flat out and said it. “We’ve kissed and everything. Louis, he’s so perfect.”

“Harry Edward Styles, are you kidding me right now?” Louis asked seriously. “You’ve got to be joking. There’s no way. You… Liam Payne… _WHAT!?”_

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he explained the whole thing; he talked about their first dinner, the pints, the kiss, dinner the next night… “He’s amazing, Louis,” Harry sighed happily. “He’s so amazing.”

“You’re head over heels,” Louis observed. “Dear god, what have you done?”

“It’s not my fault,” Harry whined. “He’s just so… he’s amazing.”

Louis paused for a long time before he said in a more serious tone, “I’m really happy for you, Hazza. Really. But… be careful, okay? Who knows what kind of relationships – or _not_ relationships, I guess – he’s into. I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Harry bit his lip and thought it over. “Thanks, Lou. And… I will. But I don’t think he’s like that.”

“He’s over twice your age,” Louis reminded him. “He very well _could_ be like that.”

Harry didn’t say a word. He didn’t know what he was supposed to say. Louis had a very good point and Harry didn’t know the man well enough to judge whether or not he was a good guy. Not unless he judged it on two days of experiences in which he could have just been trying to make sure Harry stuck around. “I’m really happy you’re happy though, Harry,” Louis said softly after the silence became too much.

“Thanks,” Harry replied, his voice just as small as Louis’s sounded.

“Call me soon okay?” Louis asked. “I miss you loads.”

“Promise,” Harry said, nodding even though Louis couldn’t see it.

He hung up the phone and looked around his room, suddenly a lot more bummed out than he had been when he arrived. Louis definitely had a point – he hardly knew Liam. How was he to know whether Liam was going to hurt him or not? Two days wasn’t enough to help him be a good judge of character, was it?

Liam was wonderful though, and so kind. Harry couldn’t imagine a world where Liam would hurt _anyone_ , let alone him.

Harry changed his clothes, plugged in his phone, and laid down. After switching on his alarm, he closed his eyes and tried not to think too much. He didn’t want to ruin this good feeling he had before he even knew whether he and Liam had a shot at something good.

Louis was just looking out for him, Harry knew this, but the conversation was a bit of a downer.

Plus, he knew he’d miss Liam a little more than he should, and for Harry, that thought was terrifying. He didn’t know how to handle it.


End file.
